Puisi
by istar fantasy
Summary: Ada yang pernah dengar Puisi yang dibuat dan dilantunkan chara Saint Seiya ? Pastinya nggak kan (Sok tahu)... kita denger yuk...!"
1. Chapter 1

**Puisi Hilda**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURU****MADA… **

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl...)**

…

_Bingung gak ada kegiatan…? Coba ikutin Hilda yang manfaatin waktu luangnya untuk membuat sebuah puisi yang ditujukan kepada para Asgard warrior, yang akan segera dibacakan oleh Freya._

…

Freya: "Asgardianku… buah karya Mpok Laris Hilda."

Hilda: "Ehemm…"

Freya: "Saya ulang…! Asgardianku… buah karya Polaris Hilda."

…

**Asgardianku**

…

Yang besar namanya Thor

Kalau marah bibirnya jontor

Sering bermimpi jadi terminator

Padahal gak muat masuk monitor

…

Sang pemusik bergenre slow

Ini Mime fans Melly Goeslow

Tiap hari selalu memetik harva

Bahkan sampai ketiban buah kelapa

…

Alberich si pria pintar

Yang aku harap tersambar halilitar

Suka menghayal tidak jelas

Hingga gak sadar nelen gelas

…

Fenrir sipencinta serigala

Bahkan sudah memasuki kata gila

Jarang mandi dan tidak wangi pula

Kayanya mesti ditambah gula

…

Adalah teman kecil adikku

Hagen yang hobinya ngiloin buku

Berambut pirang berkulit gelap

Sering kusuruh kerja mengelap

…

Yang serupa karena kembar

Sukanya berebut surat kabar

Permen, roti juga es loli yang disuka

Sid dan Bud adalah nama mereka

…

Terakhir adalah seorang warrior

Memiliki rambut mirip mie telor

Sering memujiku cantik jelita

Dialah Siegfried tercinta

…

…

**Tanggapan para Asgardia**.

…

Thor: "Jadi kalo marah bibir gue jontor ya ?" (Ngaca)

Mime: "Koq, Hilda sama tau ?"

Freya: "Tau kamu fans Melly ?"

Mime: "Bukan…! Tau gue pernah ketiban kelapa ?"

Freya: "…"

Alberich: "Kelihatan banget dia sirik ! Tapi apa bener gue pernah nelen gelas ?"

Fenrir: "Siapa yang jarang mandi ? Siapa yang gila serigala ? Ngapain juga mesti ditambah gula ? Auuuuuuuuuu…..!"

Hagen: "Freya… sekarang kau tahu kan pengorbananku ?"

Freya: "…"

Sid: "Jangan-jangan permenku yang hilang…" (lihat Bud)

Bud: "Bukan itu Thor…!"

Thor: "Apa..?" (Bingung)

Siegfried: "Aku senang dibilang tercinta…! Aku janji bakalan rebonding…!"

…

_Sekian Fanfic gak jelas yang dibuat sesaat sebelum tidur… semoga terhibur… _

_Kira-kira puisinya Posseidon-Julian gimana ya… ? … Zzzzzzzzzz.. zzzzzzzz…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Puisi Posseidon**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURU****MADA… **

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl...)**

…

_Lagi santai disaat liburan…? Coba kita lihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Posseidon Julian. Ternyata dia sedang asik membuat sebuah puisi yang indah._

_Kita dengarkan saja puisinya yang akan dibawakan oleh Thetis._

…

Thetis: "Jendral laut… buah karya…. Julian Solo (irama Bengawan Solo)…"

Posseidon Julian: "Gak usah dinyanyiin…!"

…

**Jendral laut**

…

Rambut gaya jambul bernama krisna

Sukanya main pake guna-guna

Namun dia tetaplah berguna

Tuk jadi kusir kereta kencana

…

Yang setia adalah sorento

Sukanya selfie, foto-foto

Tiap malam jadi tukang soto

Tapi tetep aja kulo cinto

…

Baian begitulah nama dia

Seorang yang selalu siap sedia

Berharap akan terkenal dimedia

Sangat happy bisa ada diwikipedia

…

Isaac sang mata satu

Keras kepala, kepala batu

Padahal dikepalanya banyak kutu

Waspada, dia bisa bekuin gitu

…

Kaza yang sangat tampan

Jika dilihat dari balik papan

Harap jangan dilihat dari depan

Nanti kamu kira cacing umpan

…

Nama sederhana itulah Lo

Jauh kerenan Julian solo

Sering salah sama logat betawi Loe

Sering salah juga dikira calo

…

Kanon yang gak jelas

Marina, Saint atau tukang las

Ada maunya pake muka memelas

Padahal aslinya muka culas

…

**Tanggapan para Marina**.

…

Krisna (Dalam hati): "Emank gue dukun…! Lagian salah… gue bukan kusir… gue jadi kudanya…!" (Bangga jadi kuda)

Semua: "…"

Sorento (Happy): "I love you tooooo…!"

Kaza: "Lah koq sama gue kenanya…?" (geer)

Sorento: "Kyaaaaaaa…!" (Kabur)

Baian (Dalam hati): "Memangnya kenapa kalo gue punya mimpi jadi artis… binatang sinetron (?)… salah…?" (Ngambek dipojokan)

Isaac: "Iya nih… ketularan kutu dari Hyoga…!" (Garuk-garuk)

Hyoga (Teriak): "Bohong…!"

Kaza: "Makasi Posseidon-sama dah bilang aku tampan… biarpun ujungnya nyelekit juga… hick… hick…" (Nangis guling-guling)

Lo (Dalam hati): "Kenapa sama gue… masalah buat You…! Entar kalo pesen tiket… gue naikin 100 kali lipat…!"

Kanon: "Yang jadi tukang las tu kakak gue, Saga… bukan gue…!"

Saga: "Bukannya kita suka gantian…?"

Kanon: "Kakakku yang blaem-blaem… diem….!" (Bekap pake cumi-cumi)

…

_Sekian Fanfic gak jelas yang dibuat dihari yang panas ini… (nyemplung kedalam ember)…._

_Brrrrrrrrr…._


	3. Chapter 3

**Puisi Athena (Bronzies)**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURU****MADA… **

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl...)**

…

_Lagi nungguin download dengan connect yang super lelet…? Lihatlah Athena-Saori yang ngisi waktu menunggunya sambil bikin puisi._

_Kita dengarkan saja puisinya yang akan dibawakan oleh Shaina._

…

Shaina: "Bronzies Juga Saint… buah karya Athena-Saori sa…"

Athena: "Jangan pake saos tiram…!"

Shaina: "Buah Karya Athena-Saori Sambal terasi…!"

Athena: "Hoiiiiiiii…!"

…

**Bronzies Juga Saint**

…

Seiya sang tokoh utama

Stamina selalu prima

Dikamar mandi yang paling lama

Ditoilet juga sama

…

Shun yang paling manis dan manja

Sering dikira gadis remaja

Sering rabun saat senja

Sampai suka numpang dimobil tinja

…

Sirambut pirang, Hyoga

Saint yang selalu berbangga

Hobby nyolong buah mangga

Lalu ngumpet dibawah tangga

…

Sang naga Shiryu yang pemikir

Dipunggungnya ada tato terukir

Sering ngerusak mobil yang diparkir

Suka bikin kepala jungkir

…

Ikky situkang telat datang

Yang lain pagi dia petang

Pengen kubanting pake rantang

Namun sayang masih banyak hutang

…

Yang mudah disuruh, Zabu

Dari mulai berantem sampe belah bambu

Atau bahkan ngulek bumbu

Pokoknya semua pekerjaan babu

…

…

**Tanggapan para Bronzies**.

…

Seiya: "Dia ngitungin gue waktu dikamar mandi ya…? Padahal biasanya gue lama gara-gara ketiduran didalam…!"

Athena: "Jangan-jangan dikamar mandi ada tempat tidurnya…? Entar aku kuntit ah…!"

Seiya: "Heiiiiii…!"

Shun: "Itu gue apa kambing…?"

Semua: "Shura…!"

Shura: "?"

Shiryu: "Pengen liat kepala Athena jungkir…!"

DM: "Butuh bantuan…?"

Shiryu: "…"

Hyoga: "Haduh… koq dia tahu gue yang nyolong mangga tetangga…?" (ngumpet)

Ikki: "Hutang gopek doank dibahas…!"

Athena: "Segitu juga duit om…!"

Ikki: "Emank situ ponakan gue…!"

Zabu: "Jadi gue cuman dijadiin babu…?" (Sedih)

Semua: "Kasian…!"

Bhan + Ichi + Nachi + Geki: "Koq kita gak ada…?"

Athena: "Maaf muka kalian dibawah standar…!"

Semua: "Lebih kasian…!"

…

_Sekian Fanfic gak jelas yang dibuat dihari yang membosankan ini (nongkrong diatas genteng)… Karena pengen yang agak berbeda seanjutnya kita cari puisi dari wilayah Underworld…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Puisi dari Underworld**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURU****MADA… **

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl...)**

…

_BT gara-gara berantem sama saudara dan gak mau saling bicara…? Hypnos dan Thanatos mengisi waktu ngambekan mereka dengan membuat sebuah puisi loh._

_Kita dengarkan saja puisinya yang akan dibawakan oleh __Myu__._

…

Myu: "Saudaraku Hypnos… buah karya Theungartos…" (Kalo ada yang gak ngerti 'Theungartos' artinya 'Nggak ngerti')

Thanatos: "?"

Myu: "Buahaaaaa Karena gak protes aku teruskan…!"

Thanatos: "Ulangiiiii…. Nama gue salaaaaah…!"

…

**Saudaraku Hypnos**

…

Aku punya seorang saudara

Kembar, begitu kira-kira

Cita-cita ingin jadi sutradara

Tapi katanya hanya pura-pura

…

Aku punya saudara cerdas

Ceria bermulut pedas

Hobinya tersenyum lembut

Terlihat indah jika tertutup kabut

…

Saudaraku Hypnos namanya

Kelakuan gak kalah parahnya

Sifat begitu ramahnya

Kalo ngambek sampai segitunya

…

Myu: "Saudaraku Thanatos… buah karya Hypnos…"

Hyopnos: "Salah…! Eh bener-bener….!"

Myu: "?!"

**Saudaraku Hypnos**

…

Saudaraku Thanatos yang tampan

Yang tak tampak dalam kegelapan

Yang punya pacar delapan

Dan pengen nambah bulan depan

…

Kau sangatlah baik hati

Sampai setiap hati aku disakiti

Bahkan membuatku nyaris mati

Aku pasti balas engkau nanti

…

Saudaraku yang manis

Yang jadi preman bau amis

Suka pajang tampang bengis

Padahal gampang meringis

…

…

**Tanggapan para pendengar**.

…

Hades: "Oh gitu ya… aslinya mereka…!"

Thanatos: "Yang pacarnya banyak itu loe…! Gue cowok setia tahu…!"

Hypnos: "Emm…!" (cuek)

Specter: "Puisi yang menarik… kita semua jadi tahu ternyata itu… ya begitu…!"

Hypnos: "Kamu sih pake bikin puisi segala…!"

Thanatos: "Loe juga bikin kan…?"

Lo: "Koq nama gue disebut-sebut terus sih…! Apa hubungannya pertengkaran kalian dengan ku…! Aku kan lebih suka Pandora dari pada kalian…! Jadi gak usah beranten lagi ya…!"

Hypnos + Thanatos: "SIapa yang rebutin loe…!" (Nonjok Lo kelaut)

Semua: "…" (sweatdrop)

Pandora: "Menurut kalian siapa yang lebih pandai bikin puisi…?"

Semua: "Emmm…!" (mikir)

…

_Sekian Fanfic gak jelas yang dibuat sambil melihat mereka yang mengira sekarang giliran Hades yang bikin puisi (kabur)…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Puisi dari Underworld**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURU****MADA… **

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl...)**

…

_Jenuh bengong dirumah sendirian disaat yang lain sedang pada sibuk sendiri..? Coba kita lihat Athena-Sasha yang mengisi waktunya dengan membuat sebuah puisi , yang kan dibawakan oleh Yuzuriha._

…

Yuzuriha: "Gold Saint ku… buah karya Sasha penyedap disetiap masakan…!"

Sasha: "Sekarang aku juga kena ya… bukan hanya Saori…?"

…

**Gold Saint ku**

…

Shion yang banyak didamba

Sangat mahir menari samba

Suka sekali mengikuti lomba

Namun sayang kadang bau domba

…

Saint taurus Rasgado kan ?

Atau Aldebaran seperti yang mereka katakan ?

Atau juga Hasgard… ya atau bukan…?

Entah siapa namanya, membingungkan

…

Defteros namanya

Gemini konsentlasinya

Aspros Kembarannya

Gemini juga katanya

…

Cancer Manigoldo yang gemar ketawa

Pernah dikira sakit jiwa

Ke pisikolog pernah dibawa

Bahkan sampai keparanormal Jawa

…

Regulus yang paling mungil

Banyak yang bilang dia tengil

…

Asmita yang paling tenang

Tetap tenang walau kuil sudah tergenang

Padahal yang lain sudah mulai berenang

Tapi dia tetap senang

…

Dohko mentornya Tenma

Dengan Shion sering bersama

Suka jalan kaki dari Rozan hingga Roma

Mungkin kakinya punya cadangan lima

…

Kardia sikalajengking

Suka berteriak dengan suara melengking

Kalo dijalan suka nuking

Ada yang bilang dia paling ceking

…

Sissyphus sang pemanah sejati

Bisa memanah sampai kehati

Tapi kalau bikin rusak gak mau ganti

Suka bilang entar saja nanti

…

El Cid sang kambing perkasa

Suka nyanyi biarpun suara maksa

Pengen jadi orang seba bisa

Tapi paling pantas jadi kepala desa

…

Degel sang kutu buku

Agak pendiam dan kaku

Kadang suka gigitin kuku

Fansnya Hatsune Miku

…

Albafica sang zodiac ikan

Sering disebut ratu kecantikan

Padahal dia sangat jantan

Gak kalah sama raja hutan

…

…

**Tanggapan para Goldies**.

…

Yuzuriha: "Huh… hah… (ngos… ngosan)… panjang juga…!"

Regulus: "Wah Degel… lain kali kita nonton konser Miku bareng-bareng ya…!"

Degel: "…" (Berlaga zaim)

Manigoldo: "Hehe…!"

El cid: "Mesti komentar kaya gimana ya…?"

Sysshipus: "Manaku tahu…!"

Asmita: "Memang kuil kita pernah kebanjiran ya…?" (Gak sadar)

Aspros + Defteros: "Kok kita singkat banget…?"

Dohko: "Shion… sejak kapan bisa nari samba…?"

Shion: "Sejak dua hari yang lalu…!" (Semprot badan pakai parfume aroma domba)

Rasgado: "Nama gue yang sebenarnya… Alihandro Alvaro Fantastico Michaela Subagio Burhanudin…! (mengarang bebas)

Semua: "…" (sweatdrop)

Albafica: "Koq gue disamain sama Dohko…?"

Semua: "?"

Albafica: "Raja hutan Harimau kan…?"

Dohko: "Yang dimaksud raja hutan disana… Tarzan…!"

Kardia (marah): "Siapa yang bilang gue ceking….? Terima Scarlet Needle ku ini…!" (buat yang gak tahu… Ceking = kurus kering)

…

_Sekian Fanfic gak jelas yang dibuat sambil bengong… mikir lama… berikutnya kita balik kejaman modern (?)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Puisi dari Tokoh utama**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURU****MADA… **

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl...)**

…

_Bingung mau ngapain saat antrian ditoilet panjangnya kaya jalur rel Jakarta-Surabaya ? Mending kita lihat apa yang dilakukan sang tokoh utama, Seiya… yang mengisi waktu menunggunya sambil membuat puisi yang akan dibawakan Shun._

…

Shun: "Go… Gol…!"

Seiya: "Shun bisa baca gak sih…?"

Shun: "Kamu nulisnya pake bahasa arab atau apa sih ini !"

Shaka: "India… Sini gue yang baca…!"

…

_Jadi puisi kali ini dibacakan oleh Shaka._

Shaka: "Goldies Nyatanya… buah karya Pegasus Seiya…!"

…

**Goldies Nyatanya**

…

Mu situkang reparasi

Doyannya nasi putih dan terasi

Kadang-kadang makan besi

Katanya rasanya nempel digusi

…

Aldebaran simontok

Hobinya itu ngegetok

Suka bikin gigi rontok

Kemampuannya sangat mentok

…

Sikembar Kanon dan Saga

Suka pelukan ditengah tangga

Kaya cinta dan rangga

Kadang kaya Tom & Jerry juga

…

Deathmask sang kolektor

Koleksi benda aneh dan kotor

Suka balapan naik motor

Sangat pandai menari tor-tor

…

Aiolia sang singa emas

Hubungannya sama Marin bikin gemas

Sangat ingin aku remas

Tapi takut dimasukin dalam peti kemas

…

Shaka yang suka meditasi

Pengen banget aku jatuhkan dari kursi

Tapi bisa kena ilusi

Sifatnya emang bikin basi

…

Shaka: "Awas loe Seiyaaaaaaaaaaa….!" (marah)

Seiya: "Kyaaaaaaaaaaa…..!" (kabur)

_Karena Shaka ngejar Seiya puisi akan dilanjutkan oleh…?_

Asmita: "Aku yang lanjutin…!"

…

Lanjutkan

…

Scorpio namanya Milo

Setiap hari ngemil nasi sekilo

Bisa goyang leher bolo-bolo

Setiap hari say hello

…

Aiolos sang pahlawan

Orang yang sangat menawan

Dan juga dermawan

Namun sering sariawan

…

Shura, yang keras bak ketam

Sering gampang naik pitam

Kuat dan tahan hantam

Suka nyanyi berpayung hitam

…

Camus yang dingin

Sering bikin masuk angin

Hanya bicara kalo kepingin

Suka menclok dipohon beringin

…

Aphrodite, Pisces yang lebay

Sifatnya sangat melambay

Hobbynya menanam, berkebun

Dan membeli sabun

…

…

**Tanggapan para Goldies**.

…

Mu: "Bukannya tubuh manusia butuh zat besi…?"

Shion: "Tapi bukan berarti mesti makan besi…!"

Aiolia: "Koq Rosy Dohko & Shion gak ada…?"

Dohko: "Kita udah dichapter sebelumnya !"

Kanon: "Gue juga udah koq… tapi tetep ada lagi…?"

Dohko: "Emmm….!"

Alde: "Siapa yang kemampuannya mentok…? Lawan gue Seiya…!" (ikut ngejar Seiya)

DM: "Kenapa mau jadi koleksi gue…?"

Shaka: "Sini Pegasus…!" (Masih ngejar)

Seiya: "Ampuuuunnnn….!"

Milo: "Nyem… nyem…!" (makan sambil goyang leher)

Aiolos: "Yang bagian terakhir itu loh… gak enak banget…!"

Shura: "… Dibawah payung hitam…" (Nyanyi)

Camus: "…"

Aphro: "Kenapa ? Masalah buat loe…!"

…

_Sekian Fic puisi yang authornya sendiri gak tahu ini apaan sebenarnya…! Tuk yang terakhir kita tunggu Hades yang masih memilah-memilih Specter tuk masuk dalam puisinya…!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Puisi dari Hades**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURU****MADA… **

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl...)**

…

_Bingung mau ngapain saat listrik mati lagi…? Kita lihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Hades, yang lebih memilih mengisi waktunya dengan membuat sebuah puisi… dari pada matiin orang… yang akan dibawakan oleh Pandora._

…

Pandora: "Duhai Specter… Buah karya Hades…!"

Semua: …

Pandora: "Hehe… gak ada yang ganggu…!" (Ketawa ketiwi sendiri)

Semua: …

…

**Duhai Specter**

…

Minos jadi pembuka

Albafica dia sangat suka

Tapi dia harus berduka

Karena ditolak diruang terbuka

…

Aiacos sang garuda

Suka nasi dan ikan peda

Kalau ketawa mirip kuda

Banyak yang bilang dia duda

…

Rhadamantys sang Wilverin

Kalo ngomong dibesar-besarin

Paling gak suka diilerin

Pasti langsung dikasarin

…

Kagaho sang penyerang

Sering salah dikira arang

Tapi gak pernah curang

Hanya gampang berang

…

Fir aun, salah tapi Paraoh

Matanya juling separoh

Kadang suka salah naroh

Benar-benar paraoh

…

Myu yang secantik kupu-kupu

Berjuang jika mampu

Suka bikin sendok garpu

juga bikin gagang sapu

…

Berikutnya Valentine kayanya

Sangat bengis tampangnya

Gak sesuai sama namanya

Agak jadil mukanya

…

Terakhir si René aja

Tampangnya biasa aja

Tindakannya gitu-gitu aja

Pokoknya seperti itu aja

…

…

**Tanggapan para Specter**.

…

Minos: "Wuhaaaaaaaaa….. Albaficaaaaaaaaa…..!"

Aphro: "Minos….!"

Minos: "Kenapa selalu loe yang muncul sih…?"

Lo: "Baru kali ini koq…!"

Minos: "…"

Aiacos: "Malu-maluin Min…!" (Jitak Minos)

Minos: "Sumpah gue gak ngerti…?" (Bingung)

Rhada: "Bukan gitu… tapi gini… bukan berarti gini gitu juga…!"

Semua: "Ngomong apa sih…?!"

Kagaho: "Gue gak gosong…? Kan udah pake obat anti gosong…!" (Keluarin bengsin)

Paraoh: "Puisi soal gue maksa bengert… ret…ret…!"

Myu: "Makasi, tapi kesannya gue pikun banget ya…?"

Lo: "Mungkin kita jodoh…?"

Myu: "Emmm… Gimana ya…?"

Paraoh: "Kyaaak…!"

Valentine: "Gue mesti ganti penampilan kayanya…!"

René: "Gue perlu ngomong gak ya…?"

…

_Sekian rangkaian puisi yang aneh ini… Terimakasih semua…! Bagi yang ingin dengar puisi mengenai Specter lainnya dari Hades, datang saja langsung ke Underworld (?)… Sampa jumpa di fic lainnya…!_


End file.
